Le cordi d'ori & two violins
by Saphyria
Summary: ...there was no way you could not notice its splendor,the harmony of music that seemed to emanate from the building itself...
1. Prologue

**Le cordi d'ori and two violins

* * *

**

_Author:Saphyria_

_(disclaimer:I do not own the anime "La corda d'oro")

* * *

_

**Prologue**

Everyone wants perfection.The perfection of music comes from the harmony of instruments,but,as the number of instruments increases,the harder the achievement of perfection gets.You would say the best way to achieve this harmony is using only one musical instrument;that is true,but this way,one will never reach perfection.

* * *

**CHAPTER 1-a**……..._primo passo_-**When all comes to a new start**

**FLASHBACK ****………. **_memory _**-When the past returns to present**

**CHAPTER 1-b****……... **_present_** -When the present brings you the past**

**CHAPTER 2

* * *

**

_Chapter 1 –a and chapter 1-b happen in the same time,but are illustrated from the view of different characters._

_I decided to have no more flashbacks and keep track to the present story._


	2. A new start

**When all comes to a new start**

**-primo passo-

* * *

**

_Author:Saphyria_

_N.B.:this is my first fan fic for the anime "La corda d'oro" and it is based on the pair Hino-Len.I hope you enjoy it and please tell me what you think of my writing.See you soon…

* * *

_

It was a large building with an outstanding architecture,and there were many people that entered it,but the majority were students,and you could tell by their instruments that it was the Music University.

The building was so impressive ,that one would say it once belonged to a grand lord.Anyone who passed it would be lost in it's aparent perfection,and there was no way you could not notice its splendor,the harmony of music that seemed to emanate from the building itself.

This was the case of the new students as well.Many of them stopped to gaze at it before entering its gates.

And there was one girl(yes,the heroine of our story) that was looking at it so intensely,as if she was frightened that the collage building would disappear any minute,or maybe she was trying to reassure herself that it was real;she was there,it really happened,the image she had in her mind all year was finally real.

You could easily notice this girl with red hair and light brown eyes.She had a long red case,but not as bright as her hair was.

'I'm finally here!I can't believe it.No one thought that I would manage to enter the Music University,only my friends encouraged me.It's strange that the students from the special classes didn't continue their studies in music,and I, a general student decided that I should follow the path of music.But now I'm here.I worked hard all year,and even I lost my faith in the last months before the exams,because,no matter how much I practiced,I never managed to play the violin as well as I did when the violin was enchanted with magic.But I'm here!'

And Hino walked through the doors of the magnificent golden gate,that reminded her of the musical notes,and went towards the entrance.All students were greeted by their future teachers in the grand opening ceremony.

'I should go see the lists,they said there were at the end of the entrance hall.Wonder what class I'm in...aaa?No way I'll see anything ,there must be at least 200 persons looking at those lists.After hours of waiting,she managed to see the lists.It took her almost half an hour to find her name.

'So...I'm in class 13B.'

* * *

I hope you liked it, and about 13 B ,well…that's the class I'm in ,it's my first year at college;and I do not own the anime "La corda d'oro". 


	3. Memory

**When the past returns to present**

**-memory-**

* * *

_Author:Saphyria_

_N.B.:I will combine the story with glimpses of the past;as we go further into the story,we will go deeper into the past.(disclaimer:I do not own the anime "La corda d'oro")

* * *

_

'This is it,my last exam.It's so hard,I can't think anymore.No,calm down.How was this again?'

-A…Len,sorry to interrupt you.

Cold golden eyes met hers.

-The final exam is supposed to test our musical knowledge…what exactly does it mean?No one gave us any more details and the other candidates that left the exam room haven't told me a thing.

-Of course,we are rivals now.Besides,I do not know more than you do.

-Rivals,I never thought of it this way.No wonder no one talks to me.But I really can't think of you as a rival,so…

Hino didn't manage to finish the sentence,because Len's name was called.

-Good luck…

He didn't say anything ,but his eyes told her how surprised he was of her atitude towards these exams,towards her "rivals".But she knew they were all the same.

'Len,there's no difference between you and me,us and the other candidates.We all hope for the same thing,we all love music,we all worked hard,in the end our work and talent will decide for us,not out trying of defeating each other.But not everyone sees these things the way I do,not even you,Len…'

The doors opened…


	4. Present

**

* * *

**

When the present brings you the past

**-present-**

* * *

_Author:Saphyria _

_Disclaimer:I do not own the anime "La corda d'oro"._

* * *

It was the 1st of October,a day that might not deem any different from the others to you and me,but for the people who were gathering in front of this particular building,was one that they would remember as the first day of the many years of preparation for their future carriers. 

This is what a tall student was definitely thinking.Or maybe he was thinking of something else?He was starring at the entrance gates.No,I am truly wrong,he's not the one starring at the gates,the girl with red hair is.He seems to be lost in thought

-It's not nice to stare!

-Excuse me,Len looked behind him,to find a student with grey hair,which matched his cold steel eyes.

-You were starring at that girl,do you know her?

-Do I know you?

-You can't possibly know me,but after my performances in this university,you certainly will and...

-Please excuse me,but I think you have wasted enough of my time,and Len headed towards the entrance.

-Hmm…so this is the famous Len Tsukimori.

'She must have left.Hino seemed changed.Did she really have such long hair(a.n.it reached her waist now)I didn't notice it throughout the year,maybe she let it grow through the summer(a.n.the exams had taken place in June)Now why am I thinking of this?I should go inside,the ceremony should start any second.'

After the ceremony,all students gathered to see the lists.(a.n.those lists again!)

'I can't possibly understand them.They can look at those lists all evening and if not,there still is tomorrow.But no,they all go in the same time,block the corridor,so no one can pass.'

Len started walking towards the exit.

-Leaving so soon?

Light green eyes met silvery ones.(a.n.I think Len has light green eyes ,not golden eyes ,because I saw this picture with him)

-Am I supposed to answer?

-No,just thought you might want to wait for Hino.

'What?He knows her?'

-Surprised?I was thinking of walking her home.

-None of my business,and he walked away.Before he got out the door,he looked back and saw Hino waiting a few meters away from the crowd.

'No one's going to tell you to practice your violin here,Hino.You shouldn't waste your time like that.'

* * *

A.N.I still haven't told you if Len and Hino are in the same class,but you'll find out in the next chapters.Sorry for such short chapters,but I 'll try to make them longer. 


	5. First day

** Present eyes**

**- the first day-**

* * *

I decided to stay in the present time with the story,no more flashbacks,so no one gets confused.Enjoy!

* * *

Hino was walking down the hall at the first floor,she decided to go up the stairs to the second floor,she turned right and she found stairs(again!),she decided to go up. 

'I can't believe this,how many ways are there to get to one place?I'm supposed to get to the third floor,but I always find myself in the same place:a long hall with one locked door and no one around; just my luck that I'm late and not one single person is around.'

She turned as to leave and what she found:stairs.Hino didn't realize what happened when she found herself out of balance,ready to fall…but…she didn't…someone caught her.

'What…the same thing happened in my first day when I was …and the one who caught me…aaa…thank you….'

-Thank you…

- Welcome…Hino!

-How do you know my name?(Expecting Len,right?)

-Well keep that a secret,so I'll be in you're mind,right?

Quite shocking,or at least that was Hino's expresion.

-Hey,wait,how can I get…

'He's gone…but who was he,I don't think I know him ,grey hair,silvery eyes…'

-What are you doing here?

-I'm sorry,I…

Hino turned her head , only to find those too familiar golden like eyes.

-Len!

Why so surprised,we are in the same collage…

-Yes ,well…how…do I get to the "Harmonic Room"?(I made that up,if you have any ideas for room names,f eel free to tell me)

-You don't know,there's a sign at the first floor,this day is off for us new students.

-Oh,thank you for telling me.

'I can't believe I went three times to the first floor and didn't see the sign.'

-Wait,Len,what class are you in?

-13,he was out of Hino's site.

-Wait,I have…one more question…he's gone…

'I wanted to ask him where is the "Harmonic room",I have to get there tomorrow as well,but at least we are in the same class.'

* * *

I changed the chapter.If you have any ideas for the grey haired guy;I'm not really good at names.

* * *


End file.
